Just My Luck
by Waffle Falafel
Summary: Ginny likes to keep out of trouble, but someone won't let her.
1. Dumping Boys and Kissing Enemies

"You liar! Lies, lies, lies, that's all you are Dmitry, fucking lies!"

I looked down, somehow looking at him, just made my blood boil.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, it was dumb, I'm sorry!" I just lifted my finger and pointed to the door. _How could I have been so dumb!_ After Dmitry left, a bucket of tears and two aspirins later, I got up and decided I wasn't going to feel sorry for myself.

I decided to make myself pretty and go walk for a walk.

I was on my way out when I remembered I had left my wand.

"Shit."

I ran into my room, more like into Melody actually.

"Ugh. Bloody hell, where are you off to in a hurry?"

I stood up and straighten myself and apologized to Melody for nearly killing her with my super speed.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I need some alone time, you know how it goes." She must be a mind reader, because the next thing she said was right on the money.

"Dmitry?"

"Dmitry, who?" That scumbag, I even hated the sound of his name right now.

"Ah, I see, well I hope it's nothing too serious you guys have always been one of my favorite couples, after Ron and Hermione, of course, their a trip." Ron and Hermione. My brother can go off and shag Hermione, but when it comes to his darling sister, a fly couldn't land on her without naughty intentions.

"Actually, we broke up. I just couldn't take it anymore." Melody gave me a smile of sympathy.

"It's okay, Hun. It happens to all of us. You'll find someone who will respect the golden rule." She gave me a hug and went to the common room, for who knows what.

"Gah, here it 'tis." I grabbed my wand and went out.

"So much work for a bloody wand." With no destination in mind I walked where my feet took me watching out for any teachers patrolling the corridors. After some walking, I ended up in one of the towers, I wasn't paying attention and it was dark so I wasn't sure which one it was.

I sat on the window sill and relaxed.

"Hello, Weasley." Bloody hell. So much for relaxation.

"Evening, Malfoy at least you remembered your manners this time."

"Manners? Why Weasley I always keep those in mind, although I can't say the same for your family. Those rags they dress you in are absolutely insulting." Malfoy said with that awful smirk of his plastered all over his face.

"Shove it, Malfoy. At least my family isn't full of death eaters!" I was almost positive my face had turned to a lovely shade of crimson.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Weasley. I'd watch that tongue if I were you, could land you in mighty trouble. Or have you forgotten I'm a prefect?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I forgot Malfoy was a prefect. I've been having plenty of luck tonight haven't I?

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Malfoy." I tried to keep a straight face, but I knew he could tell he had cornered me. "Now could you please go away, I've done nothing" Please go away, please go away.

"You see this Weasley?" Malfoy pointed at himself, someone was obviously a little conceded. "This is me NOT caring."

Ah, fine. I'll bloody leave, he doesn't have to be such a prat.

Ginny stood up and began to walk away.

"Nice arse, Weasley." Pervert. Ginny raised her hand, but Malfoy caught it before it made any contact with him whatsoever.

"Too slow, Weasel."

"Let go of me, Mal-" Malfoy pressed his lips on mine. They were warm strangely enough, and it was actually kind of . . . nice.

Wait. Hold on. Nice? Did I just refer to Draco kissing as nice? I must be going delirious. The air up here is thinning or something.

Removing myself from Draco's oh so wonderful lips my hand met his face in an 'o so wonderful sounding slap.

"Are you mad, Malfoy?" He certainly must be with the smirk he returned my slap with.

"Oh, come on Weasley. That was a disappointment. From the rumors I've heard I expected something more . . . more."

He smirked as if kissing mortal enemies was something he took pride in doing.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ginny pulled herself out of Draco's grasp, and stomped her little feet as fast as they would take her towards her common room. How dare he? Ugh!

Ginny left Draco thinking more deeply into the kiss than he expected he would. He just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss the Weasley.

She had grown quite nicely into her skin. Draco had thought about what it would be to bed her, but never have feelings for a Weasley. Imagine a Malfoy and a Weasley. The idea was barbaric.

Malfoy touched his lips which minutes before had been placed over Weasley's.

"As if_ I_ could ever fancy a Weasley. Heh" He said this to no one in particular, and he shrugged it off as nothing more than over thinking a situation.

That night both their heads were filled with confusion. All they did was kiss. Ginny didn't even want to, and Draco did it just out of pure curiosity.

Oh, this would be a long year.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. I'm just doing it as it goes along, I'm not sure how it goes, but I'm working on it don't give up on me. In any case I guess like I've read in other fanfiction's read and review. )

Oh! And, if you have any fanfiction you'd think I'd like or want me to help co-write I'll help. I'm good at matching up the writing so it sounds like one person wrote it. I'm kind of a perfectionist. I like friends so yeah, livejournal would be licoricelace.

I've never done beta-reading, but I could help with that as you can see I pretty much make sure everything's in order before I publish it. Yup. That's it.


	2. Waterfalls and Self Fertilizing Shrubs

Ginny's morning did not kick off on a great start. She was woken by Melody who thought it might be funny to have Ginny wake up to a waterfall of well . . . water. Ginny was not pleased. Her bed was now drenched and she was feeling sticky from that "just woke up" sort of thing and now with the water she felt mighty disgusting., but she was currently to busy shooting daggers at Melody to pay attention to those details.

"_I_ _hate_ _you_." She put an emphasis on the 'hate' and on the 'you', hell she put emphasis on the whole phrase. "Melody you are a sick twisted person."

She picked at the bed clothes to peel it off herself, and headed towards the shower.

"You'll get over it!" yelled Melody.

After showering and getting dressed Ginny went down to the common room to find Melody.

"Hey you. See I told you, you'd get over it." Melody didn't notice the malicious smile Ginny had started to sport as soon as she found Melody.

"Yep." And with a flick of her wand, Melody was drenched from head to toe. "I'm over it."

Ginny skipped all the way to Charms. Ah, revenge is sweet.

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. She only dropped her books once!

Well at least she wasn't in a muggle school where they had to teach you the simplest things like speaking and writing in your very own language. She once heard they made you write poetry. Postpostorous. She'd most certainly fail at that no doubt.

Ginny didn't exactly share the love all things muggle like her father. I mean she wasn't like Malfoy who loathed them, no. She actually felt a sting of pity for the poor souls. They had to fend for themselves and were completely oblivious to anything and everything around them. They only saw what they wanted to see, and they sure didn't want to see magic they shut their eyes real tight if ever they have an encounter with it.

She was glad she was born a witch, it made life tons easier, aside from the fact that the spontaneous magic and her went hand in hand. Ah, she could just remember the day she got her first wand as if it were . . .

"MS. WEASLEY!" Ginny jumped in her chair and looked up at Professor Sprout her face had the turned the color of a beet. It seemed the Professor had been trying to catch Ginny's attention for quite some time now, and had become aggravated. "Please Ms. Weasley, if you cannot stay awake during my class I suggest perhaps turning in to bed a bit earlier." Ginny blushed, she hated being called on. It made people . . . notice her.

Just as she was picking her quill back up to begin taking some notes, Melody passed her a neatly folded piece of parchment with the words "you're a witch, Ginevra Molly Weasley" Written in neat cursive on the front. _Whatever could she want _Ginny thought sarcastically. Ginny quickly glanced at Melody, the note, and then at Sprout to make sure she was too busy explaining to the class about self-fertilizing shrubs to notice her reading it.

Ginny mentally crossed her fingers as she went to open it; hopefully it wasn't some prank to re-get her. If it was she'd probably scream or cause some sort of commotion making Sprout warn her again and probably earn a beautiful hour of detention. She unfolded the note . . . nothing happened. "Thank goodness."

"What was that Ms. Weasley?" Oops. She did not mean for that to get out.

"Nothing, Professor. I was just thinking aloud is all. It won't happen again." _Stupid Ginny, Stupid Ginny. _Hopefully Sprout was too into her lesson to notice it was the second time she had to be called on something, and then cause her house to lose points.

"I hope not. It's disruptive; please do any further thing in your head."

"Yes, professor." She picked up Melody's note again. She thought it might've been something about the revenge she took out on her this morning in the common room.

This morning in the common room was not funny, Ginevra. Now, I said all I need to say about that on the front, on to business. I being the super cool, popular person that I am have gotten us invited to a Slytherin party on Friday . . .

She hadn't heard about any Slytherin party. Must be all the other parties at Hogwarts then, unless you're invited you won't have a clue about it.

Well anyways, you're going and that's final. If you need anything to wear I'll lend you something, but don't think you'll get out of it. Homework and sickness can be postponed.

Melody.

Ginny ripped out a piece of parchment from her notebook, being careful not to make too much noise, although she didn't think anyone would hear her with the cries of one of the kids in her class who had just cut herself while trying to cut the plant and was now going hysterical.

Believe it or not I'm actually in the mood for a party. Actually I'm in the mood for anything that will get me out of this funk. So I won't argue. Talk to you later.

Ginny.

She threw the note at Melody it hit her in the eye. She glared at Ginny, read the note, and gave her a thumbs-up. Ginny giggle she found that gesture oddly amusing. It was one of the reasons why she and Melody were best friends and why they loved each other so much.

After class Melody ran to catch up to Ginny who was already halfway up to the castle by now. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of the common room by your ears and protect myself from the hexes you'd be throwing. What made you say yes?" Melody said this so fast, Ginny almost didn't catch it. That and the grip Melody had on her arm you'd think she was trying to get away.

"I don't know, I need to get out and forget and clear my head. Dmitry, all these assignments, etc. A Slytherin party sure sounds like something that would help. I think the last thing anyone does at those is sulk and reminding themselves how shitty their week has been going. They're too busy getting hammered." Ginny didn't realize she'd put much thought in it she guessed she must have done it subconsciously or something.

"Well trust me, you will have a good time and by the time you're out of there you won't even remember who the hell Dmitry is." Now she couldn't wait until Friday. I'd be the highlight of her week that's for sure. Hell getting hit by the knight bus at this point would be the highlight of her week, the way it's been going.

"I'm sure I will. Thanks for telling me about it." Ginny and Melody walked back to the common room. Ginny fell onto the couch.

"I'm so tired, Melody." She was already kind of tired leaving Herbology and the walk up the stairs just finished her off.

"Go to bed. You got to rest up for Friday." Ginny trudged up to the girl's dorm and put on her jimjams and fell to sleep in five minutes. She was woken by the pecking of an owl on her window.

* * *

This chapter's a bit longer and kind of lay low. Nothing really happens, but that's how stories are, building up until something does.

I've been waking up at odd hours of the night, because ideas have been coming to me and I've had to write it down. I wrote the first fourth of the story the day after I published the first chapter and I woke up yesterday at one and finished writing the rest.

I'll be working on the third chapter so put me on Author Alert and Read and Review!

P.S. I've changed my pen name to Guinevere Bella Black, so if you bookmark, change it to that. Guinevere is such a pretty name don'tcha think? Elizabeth is beautiful, but I have now attached myself to Guinevere now. :)


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I have been sunk in tons of homework and studying since school started August 14th.

I have just started high school, and I'm taking A.P. World History and the teacher thinks it's funny to give us so much work, it makes it seem like she's the only class we have.

But, fear not, I have not abandoned you guys. I've had a bit of a writer's block mostly due to not having enough time to think about anything other than school and my mind is working too fast lately to sit down and think about how to continue, it's not a plot block more of a what's next right now, kind of thing.

Just you know tell people about my story and review it and stuff. If you review me, I'll read at least one of your stories and review it. I'm honest so if it's bad or boring, I'll tell you, likewise if it's good.

I do however have time to jump on the computer and check my myspace –is not myspace junkie- But, if you are then /bottedlove .Check it.

ilu guys -heart-

Guinevere Bella Black


	4. Gray Lust and Late Night Post

"Uh . . ." Ginny looked around. This mystery owl couldn't be for her . . . could it? But, the tapping continued as the owl fixated its eyes on Ginny, trying to mentally give her the message that it was for her and to come get the post or suffer the consequences. There was no one else so Ginny finally got up; the surprised look of having such a thing late at night being for her, still planted on her freckled face.

She walked to the window and opened it, the owl didn't wait to be invited in. It swooshed in and landed on her bed post. The owl continued making it's little owl noises, which were now becoming little annoyed owl noises at Ginny had still not removed what it had for her.

"Alright, alright." Ginny extended her hand, the owl lifted it's tiny leg to allow Ginny to more quickly remove the parcel it had for her. Ginny quickly removed it as the owl gave her a nip on her hand for taking so long.

"Oy." The owl flew back out the way it came, leaving Ginny to her mystery writer.

"Who can it be . . .?" thought Ginny, no names came to mind. Everyone she knew could just come and tell whatever they needed to her face, and her mother would send it in the mornings.

Dungeons. 10 o'clock.

-D

This was a surprise.

"Um. Okay? Ginny could still not grasp why in the bloody hell _Malfoy _of all people would ask her to meet him, anywhere at any time. He had to want something.

"Okay. I'll go, but only because I want to know what's going on." Ginny took a deep breath and tried to convince herself that nothing bad was going to happen.

She walked out the portrait hole and down to the dungeons watching out for prefects and the likes. When she finally got to the dungeons she didn't see Draco.

"Ugh! The bloody git. Made me come down just to –" she was interrupted by a pair of arms that grabbed her from behind and pinned her against a wall. She would've screamed, but a hand had already been placed over her mouth.

"Wadugjuwnt" She looked up to find it was only Malfoy, but then thought how silly to think it was _only_ Malfoy. Honestly, how stupid could she be?

"Promise you won't scream?" Malfoy looked into her eyes begging for a response. _Oh god._ She felt her knees go weak.

Ginny nodded her head with great effort, if it wasn't for Malfoy holding her up she was sure she'd be all liquidy on the floor by now.

Draco removed his hand and smirked, noticing the effect he was having on her. He stood back after making sure that letting go of Ginny wouldn't end up in a trip to the infirmary.

"Alright, now that you've completely gone from normal to shocked to love-struck and now back to normal, I'll get to the point." Ginny tried to say otherwise, but Malfoy had already starting speaking again.

"Blaise has offered me some things; I've had my eye on for a while, in exchange for a date with your friend Melody. Now, before you starting screaming curses and such at me, I'd like to remind you that I know about your midnight rendezvous and I could very well turn you in, like to lose house points, Weasley?"

She felt herself burn up from her head all the way to the tip of her toes. Argh, he angered her so. And, to think she was weak at the sight of him, just a few seconds ago. She was right about him wanting something, though.

"Shufrupitaka." Ginny was mumbling.

"What was that, Weasley? Something about me turning you in?" His skull was turning inside out; Ginny was bashing his brains in.

"No, Malfoy. MelodywouldlovetogooutwithBlaise." Smile. Melody was going to kill her.

"Aha, that's great. Blaise would love to see her at that party." Smirk. Melody was totally going to massacre her.

"See you and Melody, Saturday then." Draco walked away, leaving Ginny kicking the floor and silently screaming.

After getting herself together Ginny walked into her dorm room, arms crossed looking down.

"Hey, Ginny what's up?" Ginny looked up, and started to push invisible dirt around with her foot.

"Um, you have a date sort of kind of with Blaise on Saturday on the party . . ." Ginny put her arms out in front of her in case she was going hex her, or throw her shoe, or a book, or herself.

"Oh, my god." Melody face was all big and she was choking on her words. "You can't be serious." She started flapping her hands, jumped over the bed and squished Ginny into a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome?" Ginny took a deep breath once she let her go. Well that went . . . well.

"You're not mad?" This was getting really confusing. She thought Melody would be hysterical once she told her.

"Why, would I be?" Melody was being real matter-a-fact, you'd think she could've told Ginny some of this.

"Right. Why ever would that be . . ." Ginny forced a smile and received yet another hug from Melody.

"Good night." Melody went to bed quite happy, and Ginny went out for another walk.

It'd be her first one after completely getting over Dmitry, who she found was extremely easily to get over . . ., in more than one way.

Ginny walked to the same spot as last time. She did her usually checking of the halls so her night wouldn't be ruined before it was over. When the coast was clear she skipped to her spot. She would've made it, stayed for awhile and gone back to bed if it weren't for the pair of hands that grasped her from behind. She tried to see who it was, but was lost in cold gray eyes.

"Oh." The last words that left Ginny's lips before they were taken hostage by lust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I think my writing was kind of poor, or maybe it's because it took me so long (sorry,) but I really like my ending. I know you hate me for it though ;)

Read & Review, it makes this girl happy.


	5. An Update

-1Well howdy everyone!

So, I stopped writing this story two years ago and I amazingly decided that I wanted to write a little more, and I did I wrote a bit, but I'm not sure where I want the story to go, and I'm sure wherever it goes now is going to be much more different then where it would've gone when I was fourteen. At least I know I have to get to that party soon, so I pretty much left myself something to work with. I'm not saying that I'm going to be writing a lot or frequently, but I expect myself to write SOMETHING. Just thought I'd torture you so that you'd constantly refresh my page and check your mail for an alert on a new chapter. Man, it's nice to see all of you at the edge of your seats ;D


	6. Down and Dirty

Ginny walked to the same spot as last time. She did her usually checking of the halls so her night wouldn't be ruined before it was over. When the coast was clear she skipped to her spot. She would've made it, stayed for awhile and gone back to bed if it weren't for the pair of hands that grasped her from behind. She tried to see who it was, but was lost in cold gray eyes.

"Oh." The last words that left Ginny's lips before they were taken hostage by lust.

Ginny felt herself go weak she tried to keep herself up by holding onto Draco's shoulder's, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see much Draco had backed them up into a dark corridor where she was she sure no one could see anything.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Ginny didn't really appreciate his attitude and liked it much better when his mouth was on hers instead of spitting out words.

"If you don't mind I liked it much better when you weren't talking" Draco's eyebrows rose, surprised at Ginny's comment.

"No I don't mind, it's actually not a problem at all." Ah, there it was that smirk again. Ginny didn't have much of a taste for it before, but it was giving her a warm feeling at the bottom of her belly now rather than have her wishing he'd trip right into the tail of a Manticore.

Just as Draco was about to push Ginny into some obviously secret spot of his, the at the moment very annoying voice of Melody was calling out Ginny's name.

"Sounds like your uh . . . friend is looking for you" Draco didn't look very pleased at being interrupted. They both let out a breath and loosened their grip on each other. Ginny looked up at Draco and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran of before Melody continued her search and found them together.

Ginny saw Melody and ran up behind her. "Here I am." She gave Melody a little wave and began walking towards the common room in hopes that Melody wouldn't ask her where she was or what she was doing, she was afraid those questions would bring all the answers out in her face or Melody would have a secret mind reading power she didn't know about and know she had been with Draco.

"What are you thinking, Ginny?" Oh, was I thinking? Well I was just thinking I'd like Draco to find me again very soon and have his way with me is all. "Nothing, just thinking I'd like to go to bed." Yeah, Draco's bed.

They reached the common room and crawled in through the door. They went up to their room, changed and went to bed. Ginny went to bed wishing she had a certain someone between her legs. With the way things had been going she expect her wish would be his command.

Ginny closed her eyes and felt herself being dragged into a long blissful sleep, filled with dreams of unicorns and faerietopia, or something along those lines. Just as she was about to be whisked off to the land where you never grow old she heard a loud crash followed by an "Umph" of some sort and some mumbled cursing.

"Melody, you okay?" Ginny pulled off her sheets and put on her fluffy yellow duck slippers her father had given her last Christmas and went to see what Melody was doing that was so important that would have her dropping things and having her wake up right in the middle of a very relaxing sleep.

"Yeah, yeah . . . I'm fine" She bent over an picked up _**New Theory of Numerology**_. "Professor Vector has got me killing myself over this class. I'm sorry if it woke you." Melody have smiled, or at least tried to, the outcome of a smile from someone who has gotten possibly less than an hour of sleep in the past day isn't exactly something you'd like to wake up to.

"Ah, it's alright. You keep on keeping with that Arithmancy. I think, I'm just gonna uh . . . Go for a walk? I don't think it's likely for me to fall back asleep again." Ginny looked up to see if Melody would notice that this was about the tenth time today she'd gone for one. After Melody nodded a stuck her nose back in her books, Ginny guessed it was safe to say that Melody probably didn't notice much of anything that would've happened today unless it had to do with the magical properties of numbers.

"Don't wait up for me!" She yelled to no one in particular, seeing as Melody had been reduced to a living and breathing zombie. Well at least she had the breathing part down. Ginny grabbed her coat and snuck out of the common room, checking to see there wasn't anyone parading around outside. She started to make her way to the dungeon stopping occasionally whenever she thought she heard someone.

She didn't really know what she was doing down there. It wasn't like Draco was just going to pop out from the shadows and ravage her every time she went for a walk. As she walked through the corridors she was thinking that she must really need to get laid if she was risking getting caught just in the hopes that Draco Malfoy would pull her into the darkness for some good old fashioned sex, and getting caught in the dungeons meant getting caught by a Slytherin who would show her no mercy.

As Ginny was turning a corner to start the walk back she heard some moans and peered into the room. She saw a guy and a girl she recognized from double potions and it looked like they were getting down and dirty. Well at least someone was getting what they wanted. "Lucky." she slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Thankfully, their own noises seemed to prevent any sound from the outside world to reach them.

"Enjoying the show?" She felt her cheeks flush. She knew exactly who was behind her. She was strangely excited, she still couldn't explain what it was about Malfoy that put a spring to her step and dreams in her head, but she didn't move. She somehow felt like a child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I . . . I was just walking back. It wasn't like I was watching or anything." Yep, he sure bought that lie. Not. She still could not figure out how her feet were supposed to move and Malfoy hand slowly creeping up her shirt certainly wasn't helping.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Ginerva." Ginny was pretty sure she mumbled something along the lines of "Mmm" to that, because she heard Draco chuckle, but she couldn't really be sure, she wasn't aware of much other than the chill Draco's cold fingers sent down her spine as he brushed them over her crest, stopping for a second over her stiff nipples to give them a quick but gentle flick. Both of their breaths quickened. Ginny could hear his breathing next to her ear. He removed his hand from under her shirt.

"Just like in your dreams, huh? Feel you up later" And with a nib of the ear and a slap of the butt, Mr. Tall, Pale and Handsome was gone with the wind, leaving Ginny flustered and a little more than a tinge agitated.

The hot and sweaty couple in the room was finishing up and Ginny had about five seconds to hurry up and run past the door before they walked out, and since she was no big fan of getting caught watching people having sex, she flew past that door up to the common room and into her bed at record speed.

She made herself comfortable and went over the night's events. Someone must have opened the door in her brain labeled "I hate Draco fucking Malfoy" because she was suddenly very angry and wishing she had tore him a new one after leaving her all worked up like that. That bloody bastard thought he could just tease her like that, well he'd be surprised to learn that the next time they found each other like that he wouldn't have a full VIP pass to her breasts. What had happened was just a trial version, expiring now. There were just some things he was going to have to work for from now on.

**----------------------------------------------**

So I think I got it back. I sat down, put my hands on the keyboard and let my brain and fingers do the rest. When I started writing it again I had been thinking about writing the first bit about Ginny and Malfoy kissing, but then just making it so that Ginny had been having nothing more than a really good dream, and post-pone the kissing until later, just to piss you all off, but I couldn't find a way to make that work since she had gone for a walk and hadn't stopped or sat down anywhere so I could make it like she fell asleep. Mmm, well, I hope you like this chapter. Already working on a new one J


End file.
